rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vol. 1: Red Like Roses
The first volume of RWBY: Official Manga Anthology. ''Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' Illustrations #Sai Izumi #Esu #Shiki Miou #Tsukasa Manga *'The Hero' by monorobu *'As a Hunter' by Ritsu Hayami *'That is Why I'm Here' by Kuma *'RWBY and Ruby' by KaTe *'Who's Afraid of Little Red Riding Hood If We All Attack at Once!' by Xily *'Ruby's Note' by Uri *'Name of the Rose' by Sora *'Chocolate Chip Cookies' by Amaya *'Partner' by Mikanuji *'Hair Like Roses' by Moromoimaru *'Little Red Riding Hood Seeks the Fruit of Love' by Kaogeimoai *'Change!' by Siguma Koko *'Beacon's Midnight Ghost Story' by Mate *'Beacon Days (Ruby)' by mojojoj *'Just Trying to Help' by Amechan *'RPY' by Shiki Miou *'Hair, Youth and Ruby' by Sorappane *'Don't Forget to Study for the Test!' by Rojine Kio *'Friends' by Sun Hiura *'RWBY No Doubt: Ruby' by Umiya Side stories Vol. 1: Red Like Roses has a total of 20 side stories. *The first story, "The Hero" by monorobu, involves Ruby trying to get along with her team after Team RWBY was formed. *The second story, "As a Hunter" by Ritsu Hayami, involves Ruby and the other students with a task given by Glynda Goodwitch to eliminate all the Grimm in the Emerald Forest. They paired up with Jaune and eliminated several Grimm before they invaded Vale. *One side story, "Partner", includes Mercury persuading Ruby to dance with him during the Awards Ceremony after the massive Grimm invasion and Torchwick's arrest. *Another side story is about Weiss asking the rest of her team to search for a shadow entity that she saw in the middle of Beacon Academy. It turns out to be a sleepwalking Nora, whom Ren finds and brings back to their dorm. Artists Image Gallery Volume covers RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 1.jpg|The Japanese version of "Vol. 1: Red Like Roses" cover Back Covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 1 Red Like Roses, US) Back cover.jpg|''Vol. 1: Red Like Roses'' back cover Side Story covers RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses introduction cover.png|"Vol. 1 Red Like Roses" introduction cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 01.png|"The Hero" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 02.png|"As a Hunter" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 03.png|"That is Why I'm Here" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 04.png|"RWBY and Ruby" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 05.png|"Who's Afraid of Little Red Riding Hood If We All Attack at Once!" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 06.png|"Ruby's Note" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 07.png|"Name of the Rose" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 08.png|"Chocolate Chip Cookies" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 09.png|"Partner" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 10.png|"Hair Like Roses" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 11.png|"Little Red Riding Hood Seeks the Fruit of Love" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 12.png|"Change!" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 13.png|"Beacon's Midnight Ghost Story" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 14.png|"Beacon Days (Ruby)" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 15.png|"Just Trying to Help" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 16.png|"RPY" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 17.png|"Hair, Youth and Ruby" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 18.png|"Don't Forget to Study for the Test!" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 19.png|"Friends" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 20.png|"RWBY No Doubt: Ruby" cover References Category:Manga